


The Serpent Under It

by earis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intimidation, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earis/pseuds/earis
Summary: “Don’t throw away your life,” Kylo Ren pleaded.  “Don’t condemn us both to loneliness.”She could.  She should.  She wouldn’t.Small lines twitched in his otherwise impassive face.As long as my friends live, I won’t give up.Out loud, Rey said, “We have a deal.  I’ll come to you.  I’ll behave.  And my friends will live.”___Canon-divergent from the end of the throne room scene in TLJ.Kylo Ren is able to keep Rey as a semi-willing prisoner and help her master the Force. He has plans for her, plans for her role in his new Empire.  But Rey has her own plans, and they don't involve being the Supreme Leader's creature.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Subjunctive History

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The fic I've been talking about for a while now. 
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> 1\. This is a multi-chapter fic. My plan is to post one chapter a week, as long as real life doesn't provide insurmountable obstacles.
> 
> 2\. I will be updating the tags as I go and trying to provide as many content and trigger warnings as possible. If there is something I missed, please feel free to tell me in the comments and I will add it.
> 
> 3\. This fic would not be possible without my wonderful and patient beta [Everren.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everren/pseuds/Everren)

> _“It's subjunctive history. You know, the subjunctive? The mood used when something may or may not have happened. When it is imagined.”_
> 
> \- Alan Bennett, The History Boys

* * *

**GALAXY BEACON HEADQUARTERS, CORUSCANT**

***BREAKING NEWS***

Citizens, this is Jano Ta-Lim with the Galaxy Beacon.  
We are getting word of a massive battle -in the Outer Rim between the First Order and the remains of the New Republic Defense Force, known as ‘The Resistance.’ Not much yet is known yet about the events of the battle, but the outcome seems to be a decisive victory for the First Order.  
Tabila Chejh, one of our journalists, has the latest.  
Tabila?

Thank you Jano.  
A little over a standard day ago, the First Order defeated the Resistance on the planet Crait, a small mineral planet in the Outer Rim. The battle began in the skies and both sides took serious casualties. The First Order was able to drive the Resistance plantside and used their superior ground forces to win the day. It appears that the First Order has taken the remaining Resistance fighters as prisoners-of-war.  
Back to you Jano.

Thanks, Tabila.   
We will be following this story closely and broadcasting anything we learn straight to you.  
This is Jano Ta-Lim. Stay safe.

* * *

**THE _FINALIZER_ , FIRST ORDER CONTROLLED SPACE**

Waking up, every muscle in Rey’s body screamed. Swallowing hard against a parched mouth, she forced herself to open her eyes. With the light, cold and white, memories came howling back. The huge red room, humming with dark energy and power, and pain, pain, pain like she had never felt before. The hope, which leapt in her chest, when Ben ( _was it Ben?_ ) finished his ophidian master, choosing freedom, and the electric thrill of holding someone’s back in battle. And slaughter. So much slaughter. An impassive face saying horrible things ( _“sold you for drinking money”, “you’re nothing”_ ) cutting her hope down as quickly as it had sprung up. And the strain, the struggle, light, and finally, victorious darkness.

“You’re awake.”

There he was: Kylo Ren, her betrayer, his pale face looming over her. He held out his hand, an echo of his earlier offer.

_No._

Rey let her fury out. Eyes flashing, she pulled swiftly on his hand, tumbling him down to her level. She smashed her elbow into his throat, delighting in his choked scream. She twisted, driving her heels into him, forcing her anger down through her body, like twin snakes striking with painful and poison fangs.

The traitor writhed, driven insensate by her attack.

Rage fueled her. From across the room, she pulled and the doors crumpled. The stormtrooper guards tried to flee, but she froze them in their places and forced her way into their minds. Stripping them of their blasters, keeping one for herself, Rey bolted down the hallway. She pushed herself as fast as she could go, running away from the monster she’d left behind.

Lights started flashing, an alarm blared. She heard the stomping of the First Order’s finest, moving double time. Her escape was noticed and the hunt was on. She was one girl against an army and there was no time to spare. Only speed would save her.

She knew, from years of careful crawling and creeping through dead starships, how these beasts were built but it was the information ripped from the troopers’ minds that told her the sector and levels where ships of different sizes were docked.

She needed something small and light-speed capable, that could avoid the destroyer’s guns long enough to get her to the rendezvous point with Chewie. She barreled into the bay, blasting at the troopers and technicians she saw. She scanned the vessels there until her eyes alighted on a type she knew she could fly.

Back in the welcoming blackness of space, having narrowly cleared the destroyer through a hail of blaster fire, her anger finally began to dissipate in the anticipation of seeing Chewie again and returning to Ahch-To. Surely, her failure would be enough to convince Luke to return to the Resistance and she would once again see her friends, see Finn.

She took a breath to center herself before punching in the coordinates.

And in that breath, she heard his voice.

“The Resistance is dead. And so is Luke Skywalker.”

_Jump._

His words chased her through hyperspace. He is a liar, she reminded herself. He is purely Dark.

But when he had lied to her?

When she dropped out of hyperspace, the Falcon wasn’t there. Chewie wasn’t there. Rey couldn’t believe what she was seeing - nothing. Nothing but empty dark.

Where was Chewie? Where would he have gone? If he couldn’t wait for her where they’d agreed, he would have found a place that he could hide, and where she could find him. But where? Her mind whirred. 

Could she go back to Ahch-To? Was Luke really dead? She reached out into the Force, but couldn’t sense him. But that didn’t mean anything, did it?

Maz! If anyone had their ear to the proverbial ground, it would be that resourceful, wily woman.

“Rey,” said Kylo Ren.

Rey started. The black-clad man was standing behind her. He wasn’t actually there, she reminded herself. But it felt like he was, a cold pillar of tempered fury in the space next to her, an unwanted co-pilot.

“This can’t be happening,” Rey whispered. She turned back to the console and punched in the coordinates for Takodana.

“Where can you go now? Not to Luke. Surely you’re not going back to Jakku?”

“You don’t have control of the galaxy yet,” she said. “There are still people who love freedom, people who will fight.”

Kylo Ren leaned closer to her. “The Resistance is gone for good. All that’s left is wiping out any remaining sympathizers.”

Rey refused to look at him, the man who had reached his hand out to her across the galaxy, the man who had torn out her hope and with it her heart. I’ll find somewhere,” Rey said. “Someplace you don’t know.”

“You can choose to run, Rey,” he intoned, “but you are running in a tracked, First Order ship. Besides” — he leaned in and, although Rey refused to look at him, she could feel his dark eyes intent on her — “ _I_ can always reach you.”

Rey set her teeth. “Not if I cut myself off from the Force.”

He came even closer and his voice dropped to a deadly whisper. “If you choose that, I’ll burn whole planets — every place that I think you might hide — until I find you.”

All hope shattered and nothing but despair remained. Rey dropped her head into her hands. Tears welled up and frustration choked her.

“Or you could choose me.” His voice trembled. “Come back to me.”

“That’s not a real choice,” she whispered.

“I can give you whatever you want.”

“You have nothing I want,” she snapped.

“Not even the lives of your friends?”

_The lives of her friends._

“They’re alive?” Relief flooded through her but suspicion followed quickly behind it. “You’re lying. You’d never leave them alive.”

“The base on Crait yielded more than a few prisoners,” Kylo Ren explained. “One of them is FN-2187, who I believe is now calling himself — ”

_“Finn.”_

Kylo Ren narrowed his eyes. “Indeed. The traitor is scheduled for interrogation and, once anything useful has been extracted, execution. If you come back, I’ll spare him, and the others.”

Rey took a deep breath. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“I’ve never lied to you, Rey. I never will,” he said. “Search me, if you like.” He held out his hand.

Rey looked up at him, into his wide, dark eyes. She had to know if her friends were alive. She placed her hand in his and tentatively reached out with her feelings.

It was like he had opened a door, one that she could walk through if she was brave enough. His mind was discordant. Triumph, she felt, and sated hunger, but also anger and loss and frustration and deep, deep hatred. She saw her own face, wreathed in possessiveness, jealousy, and, impossibly, compassion. She saw Luke Skywalker, with a saber buried deep in his chest, vanish into the Force. She saw images of soldiers, pilots, technicians, and engineers led away at blaster point. Yes, Finn was there, and he was walking with the pilot, Dameron, both of them supporting a serene-faced woman wrapped in grey — _Leia!_

The images were true, she could feel it. Finn was alive. Leia was alive. _And Luke was gone._

She pulled her hand back quickly. Rey’s heart beat faster in her chest. She could still save her friends. Rey searched Kylo Ren’s face for anything resembling mercy. How could she trust him? _How could she not?_

“You’ll spare all of them?” she asked. “You promise?”

Kylo Ren nodded. “They will remain my prisoners, but they will not be harmed. As long as you come back and behave yourself.”

Rey bit her lip. “What does ‘behave myself’ mean?”

“Not much,” he said. “Just remain on my ship, obey my orders, and don’t act against me.”

“I won’t help you murder innocents or impose your tyranny across the galaxy.” Her resolve hardened. “And I will never turn to the Dark Side.”

“I won’t force you,” Kylo Ren agreed. “Believe me when I say that I have no desire to lose you. I have seen the future, our future. You have a role to play in my ascension to Emperor.”

Rey grew nervous. “And what _role_ is that?”

“I do not know yet,” he said. “Our future is only beginning to come into focus.” He brushed her cheek with his fingers and possibilities seemed to bloom before her eyes.

~

_She stands to the right of the throne where Kylo Ren, Galactic Emperor, sits. A saber is at her side. She is dressed in grey. A person pleads to the Emperor for something, groveling for a planet, a life, a family, a people. She leans down and whispers in her Emperor’s ear, “Mercy can be more powerful than cruelty.”_

~

_She crouches at the opening of a small tent, fire dancing before her. Around the fire are four small figures with crossed legs and straight backs. They are all dressed in brown. The shadows dance on the walls of the tent and the children peer into the flames. “Reach out with your feelings,” she instructs. They try, some strong, some weak, some careful, some reckless. She smiles. The tent flap opens and a shadow falls across the room. The students stand and bow to Kylo Ren, greeting their black cloaked master._

~

_She sits in a grandiose chair in a grandiose room. To her right is Kylo Ren, resplendent in a full black regalia, the trappings of royalty. She sees herself, dressed similarly, but in white. She stares ahead as people pay homage to them both._

~

_She is on her knees and bent under the weight of a collar. She is dressed like one of the Old Jedi, cloak and tunic. She has a split and twisted saber hilt at her side. People stare at her, the Supreme Leader’s pet Jedi, a reminder of the weakness of the past. There is a tug at her collar, a strong chain starts at her neck and ends in the gloved grasp of Kylo Ren. She crawls towards her master._

~

_She is in battle. She and Kylo Ren stand back-to-back, defending and attacking, enemies she does not yet recognize, but they are fearsome. “For the Emperor,” she screams and rushes forward. She is dressed in red._

~

_She is in a small freighter. She is cold. She is alone. She is at the edge of the Outer Rim. There is enough fuel to break the rotational pull of the galaxy and to speed into the void. She will die of hunger and thirst before she reaches any other place. She laughs. Soon, she will be free of the pain. She is wearing the clothes she wore when she escaped the ruined Throne Room, when she escaped Kylo Ren._

~

She scrambled back, away from the oppressive force of Kylo Ren and his visions, each as terrifying as the last. For a moment, she considered the final option. Could she do it? Could she simply give herself up to the universe?

“Don’t throw away your life,” he pleaded. “Don’t condemn us both to loneliness.”

She could. She should. She wouldn’t.

Small lines twitched in his otherwise impassive face.

_As long as my friends live, I won’t give up._ Out loud, she said, “We have a deal. I’ll come to you. I’ll behave. And my friends will live.”

She had expected to see triumph on Ren’s face but he remained still.

“I look forward to seeing you soon, Rey.”

Then he was gone.

Rey swallowed the bile in her throat and entered hyperspace. She tried to keep her mind blank as she hurtled back towards the First Order fleet but anger kept pushing into her heart. Not a day before, she had taken the same journey, full of hope and certainty. _Naive girl._ Her vision of Ben’s future had been nothing but Snoke’s trick. Now she, and her friends, were paying a terrible price for her stupidity.

She found a survival pack in the back of the ship and took out the blanket. She wrapped it around herself, pulling her knees up to her chest, and waited to reach her destination.

Even after a difficult space battle, the remains of its flagship floating in two ruined pieces, the First Order’s fleet was enormous. Rey docked her ship in one of the Finalizer’s bays and strapped on the survival pack as she waited for the doors to open. Her chin raised, she strode down the gangplank and pushed past the stormtroopers stationed at the bottom. Kylo Ren stood at the entrance to the hanger, a column of black. Rey walked straight by him, staring resolutely ahead.

Quick as a tooka, he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her close. “I know you resent me right now,” he said quietly, “but eventually you will understand that this is our destiny. Together, we will become what we were meant to be.”

Rey wrested her arm away. “I agreed to come here, not to listen to your nonsense.” Seething, she rushed out of the hangar. No one followed her.

She wandered the maze of the ship for hours. Whenever she passed a stormtrooper or an officer, they ignored her. Eventually she found a small corner in a narrow hallway. Weariness overtook her, and she sank to the floor, curling into a ball.

_Rey,_ came a voice. It was soft and low. Rey, it came again. It sounded like - 

“Ben?” Rey shot up, looking around.

_Help me, Rey. You’re my only hope._

_Ben!_ She called in her mind.

There was no response. She leaned back on the floor, covered herself in the blanket, and closed her eyes. She reached out, searching for him.

Nothing.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. She was alone.

**Rey.**

Rey’s chest tightened and she clenched her fists. Was this new voice real or just another trick? Maybe it was the Dark Side. Maybe she was completely delusional. She started gasping shallow breaths.

**Breathe, Rey.**

A feeling of calm washed over her. Her breathing evened out. Her hands relaxed.

**Remember what you have been taught.**

Rey focused on the voice. It wasn’t sweet, or harsh, but measured. It was somehow familiar. And what had she been taught? Balance. Care. Self-control.

**Be strong. Be smart. Be yourself.**

Rey kept her breathing even.

Eventually, she was able to slip into sleep.


	2. Permanent Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren drew himself up to his full height. 
> 
> “A new era is beginning in the galaxy. The illegitimate New Republic is dead. Our victory on Crait has effectively removed the Resistance from our path. We must now focus on the ultimate goal—building a new Empire, a new age of order and prosperity.” He paused and looked expectantly at the room. 
> 
> General Pryde spoke first. “Glory to the First Order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Everren for her beta'ing and making sure our Dark Space Prince didn't go full Bond villain.
> 
> Again, let me know if you think something needs to be tagged or there should be a warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

> For Ur-Fascism there is no struggle for life but, rather, life is lived for struggle. Thus pacifism is trafficking with the enemy. It is bad because life is permanent warfare. This, however, brings about an Armageddon complex. Since enemies have to be defeated, there must be a final battle, after which the movement will have control of the world. But such a "final solution" implies a further era of peace, a Golden Age, which contradicts the principle of permanent war. No fascist leader has ever succeeded in solving this predicament. 
> 
>   
>  \- Umberto Eco, _Ur-Fascism_

* * *

* * *

**GALAXY BEACON HEADQUARTERS, CORUSCANT**

*BREAKING NEWS – EXPERT REPORT *

“Good evening citizens, Jano Ta-Lim here with an update on our top story – the battle between the First Order and the Resistance. Here in the studio, we have with us Professor Kralkova, dean of the Political Science department at Coruscant University, and expert on galactic conflicts. Thank you for joining us, Professor.”

“Thank you for having me, Jano.”

“Professor, since the Hosnian Cataclysm, there have been a lot of conflicting stories about the First Order. What do we really know about them? What are their goals?”

“Well Jano, that’s a very good question. Until recently, the answer was that the First Order was a paramilitary splinter group formed by a group of former Imperials who refused to sign the Galactic Concordance.” 

“And that’s no longer the case?” 

“Unfortunately, not. It appears that the true purpose and abilities of the First Order were concealed from the New Republic.” 

“They were more powerful than they let on.” 

“Exactly. And they went to great lengths to keep it that way. This strategy allowed the New Republic and the galaxy to underestimate them as a viable threat. Almost everyone bought the lie. Until, of course, the destruction of the Hosnian System.” 

“So, Professor Kralkova I’ll return to my question. What is the First Order?” 

“I must confess, I have no verifiable answer.” 

“What about an unverified answer?” 

“I can offer an educated speculation if you’d like.” 

“Please.” 

“For those Imperials who refused to sign the treaty, the war never ended, which means the Empire never fell. The First Order is merely the tip of the blaster-spear. The question isn’t ‘who are they?’ The question is ‘what follows them?’” 

“A new Empire?” 

“You said it, Jano, not me.” 

* * *

* * *

Kylo Ren stalked through the halls of his ship. He could feel Rey’s anger and distress as she fled deeper into the _Finalizer_. He had made it clear to all aboard that she was not to be stopped or harassed or barred from anywhere she wanted to go. He didn’t want to stoke her fear. Not yet. She would require a gentler touch than Snoke would have used. Yet another reason that it was good his old Master was dead. Kylo Ren did not want or require an apprentice. He was not here to reestablish the Sith. They were the past. He would build a future—and he knew it was Rey’s destiny to build it with him. He had seen it. 

Ahead of him, his Knights stood guard at the door of a large conference room. 

“Are they all here?” 

Ap’lek stood forward. “Yes, my lord.” 

“Any resistance?” 

The masked warrior shook his head. “Only fear.” 

Kylo Ren nodded and pushed open the doors to the conference room. Six people turned to face him. 

Immediately, Hux began to bark. “What is the meaning of this, Ren? Why were we dragged here like scum?” 

_Typical Hux, all bluster, no authority._

Kylo Ren stood at the head of the table. “Did my Knights harm you or treat you harshly?” 

“The humilia—” whined Hux, before he was interrupted by General Pryde. 

“No, my lord. They did not lay a hand on us.” 

“Good,” said Kylo Ren. “I’m sure you have many questions. Sit.” He gestured at the empty chairs. 

The generals and officers scrambled to obey him. Pryde and Quinn claimed the seats to his right and left. Parnadee and Hux took the next, leaving Griss and Engell furthest from power. His Knights encircled them. 

He took a breath. This was a critical moment. 

“By now, most of you know that Supreme Leader Snoke is dead.” 

No one expressed surprise. 

_Here it is. Let’s see who balks._

He leaned on the table and his Knights stepped forward, each looming over one of the seated figures. 

“I executed Snoke.” He scanned the room, noting the furtive swallows, the twitches, the increased pulses. Hux’s face was reddening. 

Kylo Ren continued. “Snoke’s death was a crucial step in the evolution of the First Order. It was necessary to remove him before we take the Core—”

“Traitor!” Hux erupted. “You murdered our Supreme Leader—”

Hux’s voice trailed off into gurgles and gasps. The others squirmed as he clawed at his throat, fear growing in them. _Good._

Ren relaxed his outstretched hand. 

“Listen carefully, General Hux. Snoke did not deserve your loyalty. He lacked vision. He concealed himself in a flying fortress and worried about old feuds. I have freed us from his weakness. If you have a problem with that, you may join him.” 

Hux shook his head. 

Kylo Ren drew himself up to his full height. 

“A new era is beginning in the galaxy. The illegitimate New Republic is dead. Our victory on Crait has effectively removed the Resistance from our path. We must now focus on the ultimate goal—building a new Empire, a new age of order and prosperity.” He paused and looked expectantly at the room. 

General Pryde spoke first. “Glory to the First Order.” 

The rest echoed him. “Glory to the First Order.” 

Emboldened, Pryde spoke again. “Glory to the Empire!” 

Again, the room responded, louder and more certain. “Glory to the Empire!” 

General Parnadee added the crucial phrase, “And long live the Emperor.” The room repeated her, even Hux, still trying to recover. 

Kylo exhaled slowly and unclenched his jaw. 

“For years, the First Order hid in the Unknown Regions. Through Snoke’s clumsiness, we have revealed ourselves and our armies. Now I must transform us into an Empire, and quickly. To achieve this, I have decided to form a Supreme Council to advise me.” He gestured to the six officers. “You will sit on my Council.” 

“Thank you, my lord,” said Engell, obsequiously. Hux couldn’t conceal a dirty look. 

Kylo Ren continued. “We must cement our control of the galaxy’s most important sectors and resources. This will require careful planning, but swift action.” 

The room was silent. 

“Well?” asked Kylo. “Any ideas?” 

“My lord,” said Parnadee. “Wherever possible, we have to cut off communication between systems. Block major trade routes and hyperlanes. That will allow us to isolate the more rebellious systems.” 

“Weaken them and make an example of them.” Kylo Ren nodded. “Yes. Anybody else?” 

The generals blurted out ideas, trying to curry favor with their new master. The offerings flew fast and thick. 

“Ground invasions, show them the power of the First Order.” 

“Construct new planet killers, or city killers at least.” 

“Control holonet broadcasts.” 

“We have ships and soldiers on their way from the Unknown Regions, but we will need more, immediate sources.” 

“The shipyards of Kuat—the system supports us. Other Centrist systems will support us as well.” 

It was like a dam had broken. Kylo Ren had heard some of the ideas. But there were other options that had never been raised before. They had been too cowed by Snoke to speak up. 

_A good leader listens—that’s how her constituents know that she values them. And people who feel valued don’t have to be forced._

He pushed the voice away and refocused on his council. 

Take hostages from the leading families of the New Republic.” 

“Award contracts to corporations and major industrial systems. Incentivize them to do business with us. Business with the First Order is good business.” 

Something occurred to Kylo Ren. “Corellia.” 

Six faces looked at him. 

“We take Corellia, a full land and air assault.” 

“My Lord, it is a Core world.” Quinn was nervous. “Are we ready to move against such a critical planet?” 

“Corellia is well-known for its independent streak,” said Kylo Ren. “Taking it will send a message to the galaxy. 

“If we take Corellia,” speculated Hux, “we control the shipyards.”

Parnadee jumped in. “And Corellia is the lynchpin of several hyperlanes.” 

_The generals had forgotten Snoke so quickly_ , Kylo thought. He started giving orders. “We will need more troops”—he looked at Engell, who nodded eagerly—“and we will need more ships.” He turned his attention to Pryde, who also agreed. 

Kylo Ren next addressed Admiral Griss. “What about the _Supremacy_? Is it worth rebuilding?” 

“Certainly not in time to capture Corellia, my lord,” answered Griss. “The loss of the starboard wing would have irrevocably damaged its structural integrity. It would take considerable resources to restore to its former state.”

“Salvage what you can then scuttle it,” ordered Ren. 

“As you wish, my lord,” said Griss. 

“Supreme Leader?” Hux had some of his voice back. Kylo nodded at him to continue. 

“The loss of the _Supremacy_ has crippled us more than you realize. It held much of our industrial capabilities, including weapons and starship production. Also, our most recent crop of cadets.” 

Kylo Ren was taken aback. He had known that the _Supremacy_ was an ultimate military machine, larger than many cities. But even he hadn’t realized the extent of its importance. 

“Why would Snoke have put so many of our resources in one place?”

“He distrusted cities— thought they were too vulnerable.”

“Ironic.” Kylo sighed. “And another demonstration of his flawed judgment. Any other bad news?” 

Parnadee cleared her throat. “We also lost much of our food supply.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“The _Supremacy_ could feed itself, and most of the fleet,” Parnadee explained. “We will be secure for a while, but shortages will start. There are other sources of supplies. Systems we’ve worked with before. It will take time, but we can use them.” 

“Secure those systems, as soon as possible. From now on, they serve only the First Order. And get me projections on our remaining supplies of critical resources.” 

“As you wish, my lord.” 

Kylo Ren turned to Snoke’s rabid cur, his now. “Hux.” 

Hux’s face spasmed, but he heeded his master. 

“I am going to need you on Corellia.” Kylo knew Hux’s hunger to prove himself overrode any other motivation. “Draw up an invasion plan, troop numbers, ships needed, prime targets. Anything you want, you’ll get. A show of force will counteract any rumors of weakness.” 

“With pleasure, Supreme Leader,” said Hux, practically salivating. 

_And now he’s too distracted to snap at your heels. For a little while._

“You are all dismissed,” ordered Ren. “We will meet here again tomorrow and I expect each of you to be ready for the rise of a new Empire.” 

The newly appointed council members bowed to their Supreme Leader and left the room.

General Pryde paused at the door and turned back. “A question, Supreme Leader.” 

Kylo Ren stared at him. “General Pryde, you are a man who just became very busy. Are you sure this is the best use of your time?” 

“I’ve heard about the girl—the scavenger.” 

“She is under my protection,” Kylo Ren growled. 

“Understood,” said Pryde, bowing his head. “I just wonder, how powerful is she?” 

_An unexpected question._ “Do not concern yourself with her.” 

Pryde took a shaky breath. “I understand, my Lord.” He backed away. 

Kylo remained in the nearly empty room, waiting. 

A casual observer, if they could have stomached scrutinizing the terrifying Knights of Ren, would have sensed no change in the dark warriors. Kylo, however, knew them as his brothers. And he knew that the hitch in Ap’lek’s breath was him pressing his mouth tightly together. 

“Say what you’re thinking, Ap’lek.” 

Ap’lek twisted his hands around the shaft of his vibro-ax. “Hux wants you dead.” 

Kylo shrugged. “Nothing has changed, then.” 

“Ren?” Trudgeon’s sonorous voice floated from his mask. “Why did you promise these _creatures_ order and prosperity? That’s not our way.” 

The Supreme Leader surveyed his Knights. 

“We have many battles ahead, and many victories,” Kylo promised. “Planets will wail at our feet. Lives will struggle and gasp their last under our blades. And there will be order. The order of the Dark.” 

With every one of his words, the hearts of the Knights of Ren beat faster. 

“The new Empire will bring the Shadow. Some will know it. Most will not. But all will serve.” 

He turned to Ap’lek. 

“Take the shards of my helmet to Albrekh. I will need it soon.” 

The Knights left. 

Finally alone, Kylo Ren sat down and closed his eyes. The veins in his forehead were pounding. Pryde’s question nagged at him. How powerful was Rey? How powerful could she become? He needed to understand her fully. And the bond between them. A strange anticipation leaped inside him. 


End file.
